


not with a bang, but with a -

by tonystarkdadmode



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, The Framework Universe (Marvel), basically i drop peter and the fos into the framework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkdadmode/pseuds/tonystarkdadmode
Summary: what if: peter was put in the framework too
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. teaser

“Did you study for the exam today?”

The smile fell from the boy’s face as he sat down. “Oh, shit,” he muttered, leaning his head on the desk in despair.

“Peter! We’ve been talking about this exam for weeks! He literally reminded us at the beginning of every class,” Ned said, exasperated.

“I know! I know, I knew it was today. I just didn’t know today was… _today._ Yanno?”

“None of that made sense,” MJ’s voice popped up from behind them. Peter rolled his eyes and gave a short sigh.

“What am I gonna do? This test is worth, like, 30% of our grade. And history is one of my worst subjects.”

“It’s our history. We’ve been learning this shit every year since we were babies,” she commented without looking, turning a page in her book.

Ned nodded. “She’s right, you can totally pull this off. It’ll be fine!”

“I don’t know about fine, but I’m 85% sure you won’t flunk it,” MJ retorted.

“Thanks for that, MJ. Filling me with hope,” Peter deadpanned. A raise of an eyebrow was all he got in response.

“Alright everyone! Books away, everything off your desk, you know the drill. Make sure you have an extra pencil out, you can’t go back in your bag to get one if your's breaks during the exam,” the teacher called.

The pair of boys threw each other a look as they stored their items away, wishing each other the best in silence.

“Michelle, books away, please,” The teacher commented as he began passing out the test packets.

“Yes, Mr. Coulson.”

Peter nervously chewed on his pencil as he read the header on the stack placed in front of him:

_**AMERICAN HISTORY MIDTERM: THE LEGACY OF HYDRA** _


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Jemma, recovering from their fight with the LMDs, prepare to enter the Framework to save their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so excited to finally post this!!!! huge shoutout to @mcgoogle_random for reading over my stuff and helping me out with this whole story! this idea came spilling out of me one day and i don't normally write for AoS but i knew i had to write this (its still pretty peter-based). already working on the next few chapters so i will update as soon as i can!

“I don’t see anyone following us,” Davis eyed the radars. “Anything on the scanners?”

“No, but there has been an incident in New York,” Piper noted.

“New York?”

“Yeah, picked up some scatter. People don’t know what they’re seeing but it sounds like the Russian.”

“What’s he doing in New York?” Yo-Yo asked.

“I don’t know, it’s too random and too populated to be where they’re keeping the team and the Framework,” Jemma noted. “Holden and Aida wouldn’t set up shop just anywhere, it has to be a secure location.”

“Speaking of, do you guys know what you’re walking into?” Piper asked

Daisy sighed, body aching from the fight they just escaped. “What we can decipher form the insane amount of code flying around in there is that it’s a duplicate of our world.”

“Populated with all the people in the world?” Yo-Yo asked, incredulous. “How could they build—”

“The Darkhold.”

Yo-Yo looked down, muttering curses in Spanish.

“We’ve managed to identify the duplicate avatars of myself and Daisy that are running around in there,” Jemma noted.

“So you just plug yourself into these avatars?” Piper asked.

“Hook up with our people and find out where on Earth their bodies are being held,” Daisy said.

“And rescue them,” Yo-Yo said.

Daisy nodded.

“That sounds easy,” Piper hesitated. “Will it _be_ easy?”

Jemma and Daisy shared a look.

Yo-Yo scoffed, “They have no idea.”

“And if they’re in their too long, their bodies will… give out,” Agent Prince nearly asked.

Jemma inhaled. “Well, that’s the hypothesis.” She glanced over at Daisy again.

“So we have to go — now.”

The room changes. Davis and Prince made their way back to the cockpit as the others headed into a separate room. Monitors, wires, and two stretchers fill the space, different lines of code continuously displayed across the screens.

Jemma, once more, turned to Daisy. “Meet at the rendezvous right away. That’s where I programmed the backdoor to get out. And listen,” she took a breath, “living in there too long may kill you. But dying in there will _definitely_ kill you, so… be careful.”

Daisy gave her a solemn look. “You, too.”

The two made their way onto their stretchers, groaning from their injuries. Yo-Yo moved to Jemma’s side, assisting her with the cranial simulator. She dropped her voice as she leaned in, her hand resting near Jemma’s head. “Just promise me you’ll get our guys back, okay?

Jemma looked up at her. “I promise.”

Yo-Yo nodded, and began reclining her bed so she was lying flat. Jemma couldn’t help turning back to Daisy. Their eyes scanned each other, offering each other small, strained smiles in an attempt to hide their anxiety about the journey they were to embark on.

They close their eyes. Inhale.

It’s time to enter the Framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think :) come scream at my tumblr: tonystarkdadmode
> 
> (ik this isn't very long, i promise the chapters will be much longer)


	3. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life at midtown when HYDRA is calling the shots

“Did you study for the exam today?”

The smile fell from the boy’s face as he sat down. “Oh shit,” he muttered, leaning his head on the desk in despair.

“Peter! We’ve been talking about this exam for weeks! He literally reminded us at the beginning of every class,” Ned said, exasperated.

“I know! I know, I knew it was today. I just didn’t know today was… _today._ Yanno?”

“None of that made sense,” MJ’s voice popped up from behind them. Peter rolled his eyes and gave a short sigh.

“What am I gonna do? This test is worth, like, 30% of our grade. And history is one of my worst subjects.”

“It’s our history. We’ve been learning this shit every year since we were babies,” she commented without looking, turning a page in her book.

Ned nodded. “She’s right, you can totally pull this off. It’ll be fine!”

“I don’t know about fine, but I’m 85% sure you won’t flunk it,” MJ retorted.

“Thanks for that, MJ. Filling me with hope,” Peter deadpanned. A raise of an eyebrow was all he got in response.

“Alright everyone! Books away and under your desk, you know the drill. Make sure you have an extra pencil out, you can’t go back in your bag to get one if yours breaks during the exam,” the teacher called.

The pair of boys threw each other a look as they stored their items away, wishing each other the best in silence.

“Michelle, books away, please,” The teacher commented as he began passing out the test packets.

“Yes, Mr. Coulson.”

Peter nervously chewed on his pencil as he read the header on the stack placed in front of him:

AMERICAN HISTORY MIDTERM: THE LEGACY OF HYDRA

____

“How do you think you did?” Ned asked, while squirting ketchup onto his plate.

Peter nodded. “I think it went okay. Definitely wasn’t my best exam but I think it was pretty good for someone who forgot to study,” he muttered as he dumped his packed lunch on the table. The boy glanced at his friend’s plate and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know how you can eat those fries, dude.”

Ned furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about? You love the school’s fries! We get them every time they make them!”

Peter shook his head. “No, they changed the recipe or something. The vinegar is too strong, it makes me nauseous.”

“You’re dreaming or something. They taste the exact same.”

MJ slapped her lunch tray against the table before sitting next to the two, making Ned jump from surprise.

“MJ, always a pleasure,” Peter commented. MJ rolled her eyes in response.

“MJ, please tell Peter that the fries haven’t changed and they taste the exact same and that he’s just being stupid.”

“Peter, you’re stupid.”

“Thank you! I told you the fries are the same,” Ned turned back to his friend.

“She never said the fries were the same,” Peter noted.

“Yes she did!”

“I never said that.”

“MJ! Tell him.”

“Ned, I’m telling you, man. Something's different.” MJ stared Ned in the eye as she leaned over and grabbed a handful of his fries. 

Peter went to open his mouth to continue the friendly banter, but he cut himself off. A chill ran down his back as the hairs on his body stood on end. Something was wrong.

Ned was too preoccupied with the fry thief to notice his friend's unusual behavior. “Peter, tell her to stop!” 

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria opened and a hush fell over the room. Three men entered, two flanking either side of the doorway and the other approaching Mr. Coulson and Mr. Harrington. Peter, along with MJ and Ned, watched the group converse, fries forgotten on the table in front of them.

“Who do you think its going to be?” Ned whispered.

The three spoke in hushed tones, before Coulson’s shoulders sagged a bit. He then turned and approached a table of students near the left side of the cafeteria. He crouched next to a student, whispering and motioning towards their bag. The student nodded and stood, visibly shaking as he grabbed his bag and followed the unknown man out the doors.

“Damn it,” MJ muttered as she watched him leave.

“Alright, everyone. Back to your lunches,” Coulson called.

Ned looked at the closed doors nervously. “Who did they take?”

“Taylor Lawrence. Grade above us,” MJ muttered.

Neither noticed Peter’s shaking hands as he tossed his lunch aside, appetite lost.

____

“They have no right to do that. They can’t just take people out of school.”

“MJ, keep your voice down,” Ned pleaded as they made their way out of school to the subway station.

“Its true, though! Education is a right, they can’t just take that away.” She shook her head, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Neither of the boys offered a response, so she kept going. “You know, people are saying he was an inhuman, which is just, like, bullshit.”

“MJ!” Ned hissed, glancing around the street as they made their way to the subway station.

“They are! I heard people talking about it in chem lab. Seymour and Jason were talking about how he was always the best in gym, and now they think Taylor having freaky powers somehow explains it.”

Peter gulped, avoiding MJ’s eyes as he swiped his Metro card at the gates. It wasn’t until the three were in the secluded corner of the platform did MJ continue her rant.

“Anyways, I told Seymour and Jason that Taylor didn’t need powers to beat them in gym class. Jason runs like a chicken with is head cut off. Plus, who cares if he’s an inhuman.”

Peter closed his eyes, trying to ignore the growing headache behind his eyes.

“Seriously, MJ, we are in public.” Ned chastised. “Someone could hear you.”

“No, Ned. Its fucked up that they’re taking kids in the middle of the school day, and nobody says anything about it!”

“If someone hears you, you’re gonna be next!”

An ice cold shiver ran down Peter’s spine, just like the one from earlier in the day. He snapped his head up, grabbing both MJ and Ned’s upper arms and angling them away from each other. “Both of you, shut up right now,” he muttered forcefully.

MJ narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to yell back, but the intercom broke in before she could start.

“ _Mandatory ID check. Please line up and present your state issued ID cards. Hail Hydra. Mandatory ID check. Please line up and present your state issued ID cards. Hail Hydra…_ ” the message repeated. Soldiers flooded the platform, shoving people into place.

“Let’s go people! We don’t have all day!” One yelled. The trio shuffled over to line up with the rest as they got out their cards.

Ned was sweaty, his nerves all over his face. Peter linked their hands and gave a quick, reassuring squeeze, before turning his eyes to his shoes. _Everything’s going to be fine. They can’t know, can they?_

The inspector was a burly man with a shaved head, the infamous red logo embroidered on the sleeve of his uniform. “What have we here?” He asked, condescendingly, as he observed the three students. “Where you guys coming from?” He questioned, motioning for Ned’s ID.

“Um, s-school, sir,” Ned quivered.

“School? What school do you go to?”

“M-Midtown, um. sir. Midtown S-Science and T-Technology.”

“Ooh, is that right? Hey, we got some smarty pants down here!” The inspector hollered to the other guards. “It’s a little late for school to be letting out, isn’t it?” The man questioned, staring at Ned.

Peter quickly glanced over, and saw his friend shaking, eyes darting to find a reply. He cleared his voice, drawing the inspector’s attention away from Ned. “We had decathlon practice after school today.”

The man gave a smirk, returning Ned’s card and stepping towards Peter. “Is that right?” He snatched Peter’s ID from his hands.

Peter swallowed and nodded. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. His mind was a constant monologue, a broken record on repeat: _I'm not an Inhuman. I'm not an Inhuman. I'm not an Inhuman._

The soldier nodded, reading over the card in his hands, before flipping it over. And back. And over. He then removed a device from his belt and scanned the card.

Peter quickly ran his fingers through his hair and shifted his weight on his feet, taking a long breath. He begged his heart to slow down, for he was certain the inspector could see it jumping in his chest. _Whatever my powers are, they're not Inhuman powers. Right?_

The man stared at the screen on the device, looked at the ID once more, before nodding and handing it back to Peter and moving on.

MJ was blatantly staring at the agent, her card gripped within her fist held at her side. She brought the card up for the soldier to check, her clenched teeth evident by the strain of her jaw, almost as if she was visibly holding back words.The inspector scoffed, studying her face before grabbing the extended ID and glancing it over. MJ raised her eyebrow in response.

“Alright, let’s go,” the man notified the other soldiers. They immediately began vacating the platform. The officer gave the trio a smirk, before moving to leave.

“Um, you didn’t give me my card back.” MJ stepped out of line. Ned quietly gasped next to Peter.

The inspector stopped and slowly turned, before making his way back to MJ. He extended his arm, offering the card and imitating her grip before. “Wouldn’t want you to lose that, now would we?” He smirked.

MJ clenched her jaw once more, grabbing her ID before returning back in line and dropping her eyes to the floor.

As the HYDRA soldiers filed out of the subway, Peter was finally able to inhale again.

“I told you to keep your voice down,” Ned shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter has spidey powers, but ned and mj dont know (in case that was hard to get)
> 
> this will change in future ;)
> 
> spare feedback?


End file.
